The present invention relates to a display device for a photocopier.
A photocopier is generally equipped with various dislay devices for informing the user of various troubles occuring during use. Examples of conventional display devices of the type described above are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In the display device shown in FIG. 1, holes 4 are formed in the vicinities of symbol marks printed on a symbol panel 2. Display is performed by lighting lamps 6 respectively arranged below these holes 4. Each of the symbol marks has its own meaning. For example, the symbol "ADD PAPER" associated with reference numeral 8 means that paper must be supplied, and that "READY" of reference numeral 10 means copying may be started at any time. The display device shown in FIG. 2 employs a screen 12 with symbol marks and display phrases corresponding to these symbol marks in place of the symbol panel 2. This device is so constructed that the symbol marks and the display phrases are lit by lighting lamps 14 arranged below the screen 12.
However, the display device for a photocopier of such a construction had drawbacks. For example, the area occupied by the display device becomes larger as the kinds of displays become greater. Although this does not pose a serious problem for a large photocopier, this limits the number of kinds of displays which may be provided by a small photocopier, precluding the display of all the functions.